Goods
Goods can be purchased at villages or towns. They cannot be directly used (although food is automatically used), but you can buy them and sell them at other towns or villages for a profit, and if you own an enterprise you can give your master crafstman raw materials directly instead of having him buy directly from the market. Likewise, you can tell your master craftsman to hold onto the goods the enterprise produces so that you can trade them yourself. List of goods The prices of goods are highly variable, and based upon an abstract model of Supply and Demand, which is covered in the trade page. All goods have a True Price - this is the arbitrarily game-assigned relative value of each good, but this is rarely ever what the actual price of the goods will be - these are instead modified based upon the local abundance or scarcity of that product, so that you can purchase goods where they are abundant and cheap, and sell where they are scarce, and hence valuable and pocket the profit. If you wish to engage in trade, only purchase goods when they are notably less than the True Value listed unless you are sure that there is a town where the scarcity of the good will drive up the value even further. Many goods are not used directly by towns or villages, and are used only as a raw material for the creation of another type of good. Finished products, meanwhile, consume those raw materials in their creation, and part of trade is based around moving supplies of raw materials to the places where they are turned into finished products. Most food items are already a "finished product" as soon as they are created. Grain is unique in that it has two finished products, and velvet is unique in that it requires two different raw materials. The player can also own a Productive Enterprise which allows the player to convert a small amount of those raw materials into finished products in their cities, as well. Other goods are Food. You need to carry food in your inventory for your army to eat, or they will grow hungry, and morale will suffer greatly. Any good that is a food will have a quantity value (where a larger quantity value will feed more soldiers for a longer period of time) and a food morale bonus for that food. Having a variety of different food types is an easy way to improve morale. It is worth noting that some foods will spoil after two or three days, and lose most or all of their value. On the first night, the good gains a "fresh" modifier (for example, "Fresh Pork",) and then "day old" and so on in increasingly worse modifiers until they are inedible and sell for nearly nothing. These goods have high morale values when fresh, but should be traded away quickly, before they spoil. Goods only spoil when in your possession - goods in markets or your storage do not spoil no matter how much time passes. Still other goods are Household Goods - you should have a supply of these goods in your court if you own a fief, where they will be used in feasts to raise relations to other lords. Other goods have no use except in trade, and are just Trade Goods. Finally, all goods have a weight - typically a rather significant amount of it, at that. Weight can slow down your Party Speed, and it is worth taking along some extra horses to serve as pack horses and maintain your overland speed if you want to trade and still hunt down bandits during your trips between towns. NOTE: *Some trading goods may be requested by nobles of a realm to improve relations. (collect velvet and furs to make a robe for a noble whom you have bad relations with) *Some village elder or guild master quests will require the player to either purchase/find goods (e.g. wheat for a village) and deliver them to the village or to carry some goods (e.g. wine) to a tavern in another city. *Date Fruit seems to have been intended to have been a type of food, as it has a food quantity, but lacks a morale bonus, and is not actually consumed as food is. Category:Gameplay